Autoimmune diseases cause significant human morbidity and mortality. These diseases include approximately 80 diseases, such as rheumatoid arthritis, systemic lupus and multiple sclerosis, and affect approximately 5% of the population of the United States. One autoimmune disease, type 1 diabetes, is the most frequent chronic disease in children, and has a steadily increasing worldwide incidence.
Generally, the onset of type 1 diabetes begins with the display by antigen presenting cells (APCs) of autoantigens synthesized by pancreatic beta cells. This display results in the immune system destruction of pancreatic beta cells mediated mostly by T helper 1 (Th1) and cytotoxic T lymphocytes and, thereby, to the loss of insulin production.
Many prophylactic and therapeutic approaches for type 1 diabetes attempt to prevent the destruction of beta cells by inducing the immune system to delete, inactivate or suppress pathogenic self-reactive lymphocytes, such as by administering vaccines that solely deliver autoantigen, or by administering substances are direct effectors of the immune system, such as cytokines. However, currently available DNA-based vaccines are not completely efficient in preventing the disease, and the use of some of these vaccines are associated with inducing or enhancing autoimmunity rather than preventing the disease. Additionally, the use of cytokines is associated with significant morbidity.
Therefore, there is a need for a new method for preventing, delaying the onset of, or treating autoimmune diseases using vaccines that are not associated with these disadvantages. Further, there is a need for a new method for preventing, delaying the onset of, or treating type 1 diabetes using vaccines that are not associated with these disadvantages.